It All Started With Some Popcorn
by CatsOnVenus
Summary: AU where Nepeta doesn't have a crush on Karkat. Karkat and Dave before and after becoming matesprits, doing cute coupley things together. Rated T/M, mostly T, M because I'm paranoid.


Everyone was gathered in a largest room of Kanaya's hive, as it was her turn to host the monthly movie night. Humans mixing with trolls, everybody was huddled either in groups or pairs, sharing blankets and pillows. Everyone except for Dave and Karkat.

They would be watching a horror movie tonight, and everyone knows it's better to watch a horror movie with your friends or matesprit.

"I don't need anyone to comfort me. I got this, fuckasses." Karkat declared, grabbing a large red blanket intended for two people and wrapping himself in it, the effect of it making him look like a burrito. He wriggled around a bit, getting comfortable, and plopped himself down on the couch in the back.

"Chill, guys. I bet it won't even be that scary." Dave informed them, using his cape as a small blanket and joining Karkat on the couch.

Kanaya passed out the popcorn, but she got to Dave and Karkat last because they were occupying the couch in the back.

"Oh, I Am Really Sorry Guys, There's Only One Bucket Left. Looks Like Nepeta Did Not Make Enough Popcorn. You Will Have To Share." said Kanaya apologetically. She then went back to her seat next to Rose, but not before flashing a thumbs up to Nepeta, who glanced at the pair on the couch with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"B-bucket?" Karkat whimpered. "Let's not call it a bucket, fuckasses. From now on, it's a CONTAINER THAT CONTAINS POPPED CORN KERNELS." said Karkat.

"I already know you're gonna hog all the popcorn. I'm gonna go make more." said Dave, about to get up.

"Oh, no, it's ok. I'll go make it. Not need for you to get up! :33" Nepeta said frantically.

Five minutes later, they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

"I, er, broke the popcorn machine." called Nepeta from the kitchen.

Kanaya sighed and went into the kitchen. A minute later, the pair walked out and Kanaya announced, "You Two Are Going To Have To Share. Sorry About That."

"Can wwe start the movvie already?" Eridan complained.

"Is Everyone Ready?" asked Kanaya.

"Yes." They chorused, and with that Kanaya turned off the lights and started the movie. They could hear the hushed squabbling of Dave and Karkat over the popcorn.

"Hey, dipshit! You took more than your fair share!" whined Karkat.

"I'm bigger than you, therefore I need more food.".

"Well, idiot, I'm smaller, therefore I need more energy, and to make energy I need food."

"That's not how it works, smartass."

"How about you both take one piece at a time?" Kanaya suggested.

"Who asked you?" Karkat questioned.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." Dave said thoughtfully.

"Let's try it." he said.

"Hell fucking no!" Karkat objected.

"That way we'll both get an equal share." Dave coaxed.

"Fine." Karkat huffed after a moment of thinking it over.

"Hey, what are you fuckasses looking at? The Dave and Karkat show is over! Go back to your stupid movie!" Karkat fussed at the crowd, who was now turning back to the screen.

Dave and Karkat both reached for a popcorn kernel at the same time, Dave's very large hand and Karkat's small grey hand touching, making them both freeze. Then they ripped their hands out of the bucket, or as Karkat deems it, the "CONTAINER THAT CONTAINS POPPED CORN KERNELS."

As soon as Dave's hand was out, Karkat shoved his hand back in and took a piece of popcorn. He started begrudgingly nibbling it, his sharp teeth piercing and crunching the kernel, creating a crunching sound not unlike the ones heard all across the room.

Dave picked out a popcorn kernel and tossed it at Karkat.

"Ok, could you not chew so loudly?"

"Does it look like I can help this predicament, fucktard?" Karkat said, picking up another popcorn kernel and throwing it at Dave, who caught it in his mouth.

"Showoff." grumbled Karkat under his breath.

"Jealous much?" Dave mumbled and smirked, just loud enough for Karkat to hear. Instead of verbally responding, Karkat picked up four popcorn kernels and threw them at Dave.

"'Hey dipshit! You took more than your fair share!'" Dave quoted.

"Oh, shut the fuck-"

"For the love of everything holy, could you two be quiet? You fight like an old married couple." Rose chimed in.

After that, the boys' squabbling more or less ceased.

During the first screamer of the movie, most of the people in the room did what people do when they see screamers, that is, they screamed.

Dave just jumped, but Karkat screamed a high pitch scream and clung to Dave.

"I thought you said you could handle it?" Dave chuckled.

"I can, fuckass." Karkat cleared his throat, and unhooked his arms from Dave.

Somewhere around the middle of the movie, Nepeta got up to "get a drink of water", which was apparently the code for "turn the thermostat heat down so Dave gets cold and Karkat has to share his blanket."

"Dude, it's cold in here and this cape isn't very thick." shivered Dave.

"Unlike you. That's your problem. Go get a blanket or something." replied Karkat.

"There aren't any more blankets left. And that blanket is made for two people." countered Dave.

"Fine. But you better not hog it, dipshit." grumbled Karkat, unwrapping the blanket and letting Dave have some. They had to scooch together very close to share it equally.

"Great, now I'm cold. A layer makes a difference. Give me the blanket back Strider." Karkat said after a minute.

Dave thought for a moment, and replied with a carefully thought-out answer.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Gogdammit Strider I said give me ba-"

Suddenly Karkat found Dave's arm around him.

"Ok, but I didn't put my arm there." said Dave, removing his arm from Karkat's shoulders.

"Then explain how it got on my shoulders, Sherlock."

Dave's arm found its way back to Karkat's shoulders.

They heard a "hOnK" behind the couch.

"Gam, how long have you been there?" marvelled Dave.

"nOt LoNg DaVeBrO." replied Gamzee.

"Were you the one moving Strider's arm?" asked Karkat.

"mAyBe." replied Gamzee, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why?" asked Dave.

All they got from Gamzee was another shrug before he stood up and went back to his seat next to Tavros.

Dave's arm stayed Gamzee had put it, and nor he nor Karkat tried to do anything about it.

After a while, Karkat yawned and stretched, and leaned on Dave's chest. Later, Dave heard little snores coming from the smol troll.

Not wanting to disturb his slumber, _And besides, he looks kinda adorable when he sleeps,_ Dave let him stay there, wrapping his arms around Karkat and yawning himself.

The next morning, Dave found Karkat sprawled on top of him, clinging to him. Dave's arms were around the troll.

"Hey, Karkat… Wake up." Dave whispered. When that didn't work, sat up, Karkat still hanging onto him.

"Noo Daveeee." Karkat frowned and mumbled in his sleep.

Karkat slowly opened his eyes.

"Wait-wha?"

His confusion faltered, still groggy.

"Oh, yeah." He mumbled and stretched.

"You are a blanket hog." Karkat declared and went back to sleep, and eventually so did Dave. They returned to their positions (Karkat snuggling into Dave's chest, and Dave hugging Karkat).

Dave's last thought before he slept was, "Karkat is very adorable when he sleeps."

Karkat's last thought was, "Dave is a blanket hog, but he's kind of a cute one."

Of course, these thoughts could never have been thought without the delicate combination of drowsiness and blanket-hogging, but they have been thought nonetheless.


End file.
